Behind the Red Racquet
by knarumi
Summary: 'Planning was bad.' 'Your hair is too long.' Those words still lingering in Sakuno's ears. She will prove something so that Ryoma will praise her this time.


**Ryosaku Oneshot (really love this pairing 3)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Summary: "Planning was bad." "Your hair is too long." Those words still lingering in Sakuno's ears. She will prove something so that Ryoma will praise her this time.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It still 6 a.m. in Tokyo, Japan. But a clock was already ringing, forced a certain auburn haired girl to wake up. Ryuzaki Sakuno, 12 years old, wake up. She stretched her body and yawning. She stands up from her bed and make her bed.

"Yosh!" Sakuno grasped both of her hand together tightly with a very determined look.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno's POV

I am Ryuzaki Sakuno. Today, Ryoma-kun will be going to America. The U-17 camp participation already over. Ryoma-kun has decided to go back to America. I don't know how long he will be in America, but I hope that someday, I got to meet him again.

'Planning was bad.'

'Your hair is too long.'

Ryoma-kun said those words to me before. I was very late came to Narita Airport because I want to find something to give to him. Luckily, Ryoma-kun's flight was delayed. He told me my planning was bad. He also told me that my hair is too long, which was very unrelated about me coming late.

So, for today, I will make him to take back what he said.

End of Sakuno's POV

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then, she combed her hair and make it to two braids like usual.

Sakuno opened her closet, get all of her clothes out from the closet. 'Firstly, what I'm going to wear?' She thought. She looked at her long mirror and took each of the clothes to see the most suitable one.

'I think this is okay.' She thought when she looked at a soft pink dress on her body. It was sleeveless dress with knee length. She's matched the dress with dark pink cardigan.

She looked at her clock. 'It already 7 a.m., Ryoma-kun's flight is at 10. Grandma said we will going to go to the airport at 9.'

She shocked. 'Oh… Ryoma-kun is right. I'm such a bad planner. I take too much time to pick a dress.' She sighed.

"Okay, done with the clothes." Then, she looked at her mirror again. She hold one of her braid. "Should I cut it?" She said while stared at her hair.

'Your hair is too long.' Sakuno remembered again Ryoma's words.

"But I don't want to cut it…" She said sadly. She snapped. 'Ah! I know what to do.'

Sakuno changed her pyjama with the dress she has chosen. She then looked again at the mirror. She started to loose her braided hair. She let it fell down. She combed her wavy hair. Then she take hair rubber with ribbon and tie her hair into high ponytail, like her grandmother. She let her hair bangs like usual. 'This will make my hair shorter, right?'

When she felt everything was ready, she tidy up her scattered clothes. She looked at the clock. It still 8 a.m. She smiled and walked out from her room. She saw that the house is empty, her grandma has not yet ready. She ran to the kitchen and open the fridge.

'I will make some breakfast.' She thought.

8.30 a.m. Sakuno already done making the breakfast. She makes Japanese breakfast enough for her and her grandma.

"Oh, Sakuno. You're early." Sumire said when she peeked at the kitchen. She's wearing the usual cloth.

"Yes. I don't want to be late." Said Sakuno with smiled.

"You look different." Sumire said.

"Y-you can tell?" Asked Sakuno.

"Of course. Is it related to Ryoma?" Asked Sumire while grinning at her granddaughter.

Sakuno blushed. "I-it's not!"

Sumire only laughed looking at her granddaughter's reaction. Then they eat breakfast together.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At the airport.

Everyone has arrived at the airport. Nanjiroh and Rinko were having chat with Sumire. Ryoma's parent were there to send Ryoma off. The regulars, the trio and Tomoka are gathering and said their own goodbye to Ryoma.

"Echizen, don't forget your senpai." Momo said while sniffing. He felt sad, thinking that he was the closest senpai to Ryoma. They had many memories together.

"Nyaa, ochibi. Don't forget me too." Eiji said. He was the second closest senpai.

"Ryoma-sama! I will be always cheering for you." Said Tomoka cheerfully.

"Heh… you are so loud. Even you are not cheering, Echizen will always stand on the top." Said Horio to Tomoka. He always like to pick fight with her.

"What is your problem?!" Tomoka shouted to Horio. They started to glare each other.

"Now, now. Don't fight here. You will bother other people's here." Said Oishi. Kachirou and Katsuo try to stop them.

"Echizen, this is the data I've been collected in U-17 camp. Use it for your next tournament. And also I've inserted new menu for you." Inui said giving his notebooks to Ryoma.

Ryoma smiled and take it. "Thanks, Inui-senpai."

"Don't let your guard down, Echizen." Said Tezuka with usual looked.

"Echizen, do your best." Said Fuji smiling.

"Mamushi, don't want to say your goodbye?" Asked Momo.

Everyone looked at Kaidoh. Kaidoh blushed and looked away. "Hmph! There's no need to. We will meet again. Fssshhhuuu."

Everyone smiled.

"Ano, Echizen. Take care of yourselves." Said Takeshi. Fuji suddenly slid a tennis racquet into Takeshi's hand. "BUUURRRRNNNIIINNNGGG! Don't you dare forget about us, Echizen!" shouted Takeshi. Then, Fuji took back the racquet from his hand. Takeshi suddenly became shy. "Please take care."

Everyone laughed. Ryoma just smiled looking at them. He probably going to miss the situation.

Sakuno just watched him from afar. She suddenly felt sad thinking Ryoma will be gone. 'Ryoma-kun really looks from different world than mine.' She thought. She looked down and played with her fingers.

"Sakuno! Come here, say something to Ryoma-sama." Tomoka said, waving to her best friend.

Everyone looked at her including Ryoma. That situation make her blushed so much, but she didn't make a move because too shy.

"So young, so young. Go there, Echizen." Momo said and pushed Ryoma to Sakuno's direction.

Ryoma snapped. He nearly to fell. He looked at Momo with unsatisfied look and fixed his cap. He then walked to Sakuno make her blushed more. Everyone teasing and cheering for Ryoma and Sakuno. Then, they kept quiet, giving privacy to them.

They only looked at each other and kept silent.

Sakuno decide to break the silent. "A-ano Ryoma-kun. Good luck."

"Thanks." Replied Ryoma. They kept silent again.

Sakuno looked down. Ryoma looked at her.

"You are not late today." Ryoma said.

Sakuno looked up to Ryoma. "It's because I came with obaa-chan."

"Ryuzaki-sensei said you woke up at 6." Ryoma said.

"Eh?" Sakuno said, looked unbelievable. She looked at her grandma. Sumire just laughed. "Mou…" Sakuno looked down again and sighed.

"You took too much time to get ready. Planning was still bad." Ryoma said.

Sakuno bit her lip, feeling sad.

"Your hair…" Ryoma's words make Sakuno looked up to him with expectant looked. "… still too long."

Her hope crashed. "Mou… Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma looked at her looking down. "Ryuzaki." He called.

Sakuno looked at him.

"Thank you very much… for everything."

Sakuno blushed. "I-I'm not doing anything." She said, waving both of her hand.

Ryoma put his tennis bag on the floor and opened it. Sakuno just watched him. He let out one of his red racquet from his bag. "Here." Ryoma gave his racquet to Sakuno.

"You give it to me?" Sakuno asked with questionable look.

"Hn." Ryoma said.

"B-but why? You need it more." Sakuno said.

"Don't worry. I do have another." Ryoma said.

"Why you give it to me?" Asked Sakuno.

Ryoma looked at her eyes. "Thanks for your support. If I don't see you when I got dropped out during the U-17 camp, maybe I will give up on tennis."

"You got dropped out?" Sakuno never heard about him dropped out.

"Hn. You said before that you went to the Miuchi Shrine and prayed to get me picked as the Japan representative. I… really felt relieved after that time."

"…" Sakuno was speechless. 'That's why Ryoma-kun was a little bit odd that day.'

"Then I got offered by both Japan and America as their representatives even though I was dropped out. It really was best luck for me." Ryoma continued.

"Ryoma-kun…"

"You were there cheered me up at the time when I thought I was going to fall." Ryoma continued.

Sakuno blushed.

"So, I thought that it will be worth giving you this. Take care of it for me." Ryoma said.

Sakuno took the racquet from Ryoma's hand and giggled.

"What?" Ryoma asked with unsatisfied look.

Sakuno shooked her head and smiled. "It's just that you are odd today, Ryoma-kun. You talk too much."

Ryoma blushed and looked away. "Stupid."

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno looked down. Ryoma looked back at her. "Can… can I get your e-mail address?"

Ryoma looked at her and kept quiet.

Sakuno looked at him and blushed. "N-no. I-it's okay if you can't give it to me. I-I tru-truly unders…"

"Do you have paper and pen?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno stunned. "O-oh yeah." She took a small book and a pen from her bag. She give those to Ryoma.

Ryoma took them and scribbled his phone number and e-mail address. After he done, he gave back to Sakuno. "Can I get yours?"

Sakuno shocked. "Y-yeah, of course." She then wrote her phone number and e-mail address on the book and ripped that one and gave to Ryoma.

Ryoma took it and kept it in his pant's pocket. "Thanks."

Sakuno smiled and blushed. "Yes, thank you too."

"Ryoma, it's time to go." Nanjiroh said to his son. Ryoma and Sakuno looked at him.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno. "Ja." Then he walked away.

Sakuno looked at him walked away. She brave herself and shouted at him. "Ryoma-kun! Ganbatte!"

Ryoma smiled and waved his hand without looking at Sakuno. Sakuno smiled. She hugged Ryoma's tennis racquet tightly. Somehow, it gave her some courage and confident to let herself into Ryoma's world. She felt someday they will meet again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**The end.**

**R&R n_n**


End file.
